Computer pattern recognition methods have been developed for general use and have been applied in two problem areas. 1. C-LAB, 2nd edition. An extensive revision of C-LAB, a system for Cluster Analysis, has been undertaken to add some important algorithms, make improvements on existing ones, make the manual clearer, and to keep up-to-date with MLAB, with which it is compatible. 2. Pattern recognition of monkey vocalization records. Studies of similarities in vocalization patterns were completed and published. 3. Detection of cervical cancer using flowmicrofluorometer data. An algorithm for classifying data produced by a flowmicrofluorometer, an instrument which makes measurements on individual cells, was developed based on 209 samples collected in phase I of the study.